urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Diana Rowland
Diana Rowland — Author Website Diana Rowland About the Author Diana Rowland has lived her entire life below the Mason-Dixon line, uses "y'all" for second-person-plural, and otherwise has no southern accent (in her opinion.) She attended college at Georgia Tech where she earned a BS in Applied Mathematics, and after graduation forgot everything about higher math as quickly as possible. She has worked as a bartender, a blackjack dealer, a pit boss, a street cop, a detective, a computer forensics specialist, a crime scene investigator, and a morgue assistant, which means that she's seen more than her share of what humans can do to each other and to themselves. She won the marksmanship award in her Police Academy class, has a black belt in Hapkido, has handled numerous dead bodies in various states of decomposition, and can't rollerblade to save her life. She presently lives in south Louisiana with her husband and her daughter where she is deeply grateful for the existence of air conditioning. - Diana Rowland: The Biography Series To expand the chart, right-click or (Control Click on a Mac), choose add row. Cover Artists * Artist—Kara Gillian Series Bk 1–2: Juliana Kolesova * Artist—Kara Gillian Series Bk 3–6: Dan Dos Santos * Artist—White Trash Zombie Series: Dan Dos Santos Awards Publishing Information Author Page: Quotes *Goodreads | Diana Rowland Quotes (Author of Mark of the Demon) Notes How many Kara Gillian books will there be? Well... My first answer to that is to state that this is not an unending series. There's a definite end to the overall story arc, and yes, I know what it is. :-) Nine. That's it. ~ Diana Rowland External References Bibliography: *Diana Rowland: Mark of the Demon books ~ Author — Audio excerpts *Diana Rowland: The White Trash Zombie books ~ Author — Audio excerpts *Diana Rowland (Author of Mark of the Demon) ~ Goodreads *Diana Rowland - Fantastic Fiction (FF) *Diana Rowland - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) * Books by Diana Rowland ~ Shelfari * Diana Rowland author of Kara Gillian, White Trash Zombie series ~ FictFact * Diana Rowland ~ LibraryThing Series Pages: *Series by Diana Rowland (page 1) ~ Goodreads * Kara Gillian - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Kara Gillian series by Diana Rowland ~ FictFact Word, Characters, etc: * [http://www.dianarowland.com/kara-gillian-glossary.html Diana Rowland: Glossary of All Things Demon] Interviews: *Bibliophile Stalker: Interview: Diana Rowland - Mark of hte Demon *Interview with Diana Rowland - Darkstars Fantasy News ~ bks 1–3, + Zombie #1 *My First Sale by Diana Rowland - Dear Author - Mark of hte Demon *Author Interview: Diana Rowland | RT Book Reviews *Interview, Chat with Author Diana Rowland | Bitten by Books *Interview – Diana Rowland | Wicked Lil Pixie Reviews ~ Bks 1–2 *Interview: Diana Rowland | Bibliolatrt Me ~ Books 1–3 *Local iQ - Zombies and demons: an interview with Diana Rowland ~ zombie bks *Local IQ - Zombies and demons: an interview with Diana Rowland *Amberkatze's Book Blog: Author Interview & Contest with Diana Rowland *Diana Rowland | Books Make Me Happy *SDCC Interview: Diana Rowland, author of Mark of the Demon | Suvudu Video Interviews: *SDCC 2011 Video Interview: Diana Rowland | Del Rey and Spectra *The Skiffy and Fanty Show #5.8 -- An Interview w/ Diana Rowland : Shaun Duke and Jen Zink *Comic Con Interview: Diana Rowland on Vimeo ~ Zombie *[http://www.fangsforthefantasy.com/2012/02/interview-with-diana-rowland_23.html Fangs For The Fantasy: audio Interview with Diana Rowland!] Author: *Diana Rowland *Diana Rowland - Wikipedia *Goodreads | Diana Rowland (Author of Mark of the Demon) *Blog Community: *(3) Diana Rowland *Diana Rowland (dianarowland) on Twitter Gallery 1-Mark of the Demon (Kara Gillian|1. Mark of the Demon (Kara Gillian series) by Diana Rowland—cover art by Juliana Kolesova—Audio & written Excerpt|link=http://www.dianarowland.com/demons.html 2-Blood of the Demon (Kara Gillian|2. Blood of the Demon (Kara Gillian series) by Diana Rowland—cover art by Juliana Kolesova—Audio & written Excerpt|link=http://www.dianarowland.com/demons.html 3-Secrets of the Demon (Kara Gillian|3. Secrets of the Demon (Kara Gillian series #3) by Diana Rowland—Art by Dan Dos Santos|link=http://www.dianarowland.com/demons.html 4-Sins of the Demon (Kara Gillian|4. Sins of the Demon (Kara Gillian series #4) by Diana Rowland—Art by Dan Dos Santos|link=http://www.dianarowland.com/demons.html 5-Touch of the Demon (Kara Gillian|5. Touch of the Demon (Kara Gillian series) by Diana Rowland—Art by Dan Dos Santos|link=http://www.dianarowland.com/demons.html 6-Fury of the Demon (Kara Gillian|6. Fury of the Demon(Kara Gillian series) by Diana Rowland—Art by Dan Dos Santos|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15833153-fury-of-the-demon Vengeance of the Demon (Kara Gillian|7. Vengeance of the Demon (April 7th 2015—Kara Gillian series) by Diana Rowland—Art by Dan Dos Santos|link=http://www.dianarowland.com/demons.html White Trash Zombie .jpeg|1. My Life as a White Trash Zombie (2011—White Trash Zombie series) by Diana Rowland—art by Dan Dos Santos—excerpt|link=http://www.dianarowland.com/zombies.html 2-Even White Trash Zombies Get the Blues (White Trash Zombie|2. Even White Trash Zombies Get the Blues (2012—White Trash Zombie series) by Diana Rowland—art by Dan Dos Santos—excerpt|link=http://www.dianarowland.com/zombies.html White Trash Zombie Apocalypse (White Trash Zombie|3. White Trash Zombie Apocalypse (2013—White Trash Zombie series) by Diana Rowland—art by Dan Dos Santos—excerpt|link=http://www.dianarowland.com/zombies.html • Category:Authors